This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Portable computers and other electronic devices often use wireless communications circuitry. For example, wireless communications circuitry may be used to communicate with local area networks and remote base stations.
Wireless computer communications systems use antennas. It can be difficult to design antennas that perform satisfactorily in electronic devices. For example, it can be difficult to produce an antenna that is suitable for volume manufacturing and that performs efficiently over communications frequencies of interest.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna arrangements for electronic devices such as portable computers.